


First Meetings

by ChubbyChibi



Series: Spencer Reid x Reader [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChibi/pseuds/ChubbyChibi
Summary: A sequel to "Concert Surprises", Reader tells her children about how she met their father, the love of her life.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I did it guys~!  
> Here's the sequel/prequel I was planning. Hope you enjoy!

(f/n) Reid lay in her shared bed sleeping, completely unsuspecting. That is until:  
BANG  
CRASH  
“Quiet you doofuses! You’ll wake her!”  
“Diana, don’t call your brothers that.”  
Blinking, you opened your eyes and glanced at the clock. You freaked out seeing that it was 10 in the morning and stumbled out of bed. “Kids! Wake up! We’re late!”  
You tripped into the kitchen and froze.  
It looked like a war zone.  
Flour dusted the floor, eggs were smashed against the counter, and your family members were covered in batter. You rubbed your eyes to make sure this was real and sighed when you saw that it was. Looking to your husband for an explanation, he just shrugged and pulled out a bouquet of mixed flowers. “Happy anniversary (f/n). Oh, and today’s Saturday.”  
Suddenly it all came together; the flowers, what you could only assume was pancake batter (you loved Spencer’s pancakes), even your three chitlins grinning goofily up at you.  
You lost it.  
Laughter echoed throughout the home, bathing the morning in happiness. You sent the children upstairs to wash up while Spencer smiles cheekily at you. Taking the flowers from his outstretched hand, you playfully licked some of the batter from his cheek. “Thank you, Spence, they’re beautiful.”  
Blushing, he sputtered, “I-I got a mix and they all mean something. Daisies are loyal love… Uh, the forget-me-nots mean true love or represent all the wonderful memories we have together… T-there’s some orange blossoms… eternal love and whatnot…”   
You couldn’t help but giggling as he rambled until you noticed something in the center of the flower collection. “Spence… why are there only two roses?”  
He smiled softly at you, “White and red roses together represent unity and the love that comes with that.” He took your hand, careful not to get any batter on you. “I will love you until those roses die.”  
You frowned slightly until you noticed something else, “The roses are plastic.”  
“Exactly.”  
You couldn’t help but tear up a little. Gently kissing him, your children decided to choose that moment to come down the stairs.  
They helped you clean up the kitchen and you shooed your husband up the stairs to get himself cleaned. Your children pulled you to the couch. “You promised us a story!” Diana cried.  
“A story? What kind of story?”  
Your youngest twin looked up at you shyly, “How did you and daddy meet?”  
You chuckled, of course, they wanted this story.  
“Let’s see, it started 9 years ago on a bright sunny day…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid was running late, but he had to grab his coffee. Ducking into his favorite shop he quickly ordered and began to wait. As he waited, he watched the stage as a woman about his age walked up there with a guitar. She began strumming softly and sang along with the tune.   
At once he recognized it. “Greensleeves” it was called. It was supposedly written by Henry VIII of England for Anne Boleyn, his future queen of the time. As all the facts about the tune bounced about his head, he realized that the tune was one of his favorites besides Mozart. He was so entranced with the woman on stage that he completely missed his coffee. He saw the time, grabbed his coffee and booked it out the door, wondering if he’d ever hear that voice again.  
He went back to the shop often, and almost always she was there singing or playing. One of his favorite memories of her was her playing the violin, holding it so delicately that he came to realize how small her hands were. Statistically speaking, those with smaller hands can’t play stringed instruments like that. And yet here she was, defying the stats that he understood and loved.  
He couldn’t help but stare. What was this strange feeling inside of him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(f/n) (l/n) was a musician, one that was just trying to catch a break. When the coffee shop your cousin worked at needed some music to help entertain their customers, you and a few of your high school friends jumped at the chance. It started off with just you, but the whole thing took off and soon you were there almost every day singing or playing. You started noticing the regulars and your cousin would give you names and interesting stories about each one.  
But there were only one of the regulars that you were really interested in. One that came in every day and (according to your cousin) ordered a macchiato and proceeded to pour a ton of sugar into it. His name: Dr. Spencer Reid. Your cousin told you that he worked for the BAU as part of the FBI. You really wanted to meet this Dr. Reid.  
When he came in while she played, you couldn’t help but stare. You knew this feeling but wasn’t sure if it was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Reid came in to get his morning coffee, she was there on stage again, singing a rendition of a song he’d never heard of. Before he could order his regular, the barista placed a cup in front of him with a napkin. He frowned, “But I didn’t order anything.”  
The barista snickered, “Honey, you’ve been coming here for years. And someone finally took notice.” She nodded to the singer on stage.  
Reid turned beet red and the feeling he’d had flared up in him again. What on Earth was that? He managed to clear his throat. “W-would you mind telling me her name?”  
“(l/n), (f/n) (l/n).  
“(f/n) (l/n)...” The words though foreign sounding were sweet on his tongue. “Would you mind telling her 'thank you' for me?”  
“You can tell her yourself, she’s down in a few minutes.”  
Reid could’ve sworn steam was coming out of his ears. He tried to make up an excuse, “I-I actually have to g-go…”  
An eyebrow was raised. “I honestly doubt that. You got here early today and you never leave until 7:30. Plus she really wanted to meet you.” He couldn’t come up with anything to say and the barista pointed out a table. “Trust me, she’ll come to talk to you in a few minutes.”  
He followed her orders and sat, waiting for the woman, no, (f/n), to come off the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as he walked in, your heart practically leaped out of your chest. You almost did a double take when your cousin pointed out a table and he actually sat down to watch the end of your daily performance. When it was over, you slowly placed down your guitar as if there was a way to calm yourself down. He was actually here, and he was waiting for you.  
You approached the table he sat at and smiled at him. “Hi…”  
He awkwardly returned it, “Hello…”  
They both spoke at the same time:  
“I’m-”  
“So-”  
You laughed softly, “You first.”  
Clearing his throat, he extended a hand, “I’m Spencer Reid.”  
You shook it. “I know...Wait um, that sounded wrong...I thought you were a doctor.”  
He smiled slightly, “In name only. I’m not a medical doctor.”  
“Oh, well I’m (f/n) (l/n). But I’m sure you probably already knew that my cousin can be a blabbermouth…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid, in all his genius, finally figured out what the feeling was. He was in love.  
He felt at ease around her, which is a rare thing especially with strangers. He loved everything about her and he didn’t even know her. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him, telling him that he didn’t know her and he couldn’t trust her, but he couldn’t help himself. He was head over heels for (f/n).  
As she rambled to herself, he noticed little things that he got to see now that he was up close. Her eyes were a shiny (e/c) and her smile was blinding. She played with the rings on her right hand, signaling that she was nervous. He couldn’t help but smile. “So...Why did you buy me coffee?”  
Was that a blush he saw?  
“Um...I wanted to meet you...Talk to you face to face for once.”  
Yes, that was definitely a blush.  
“Well, you’ve met me...Now what?”  
She took a deep breath, “How about a date?”  
His brain short-circuited, “A what?”  
Her face was full on red, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to… But if you do,” She quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper. “Call or text, either one is fine.” And with that, she left.   
Reid glanced at his watch and bolted up. He was going to be late, again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“...and the rest is history. That’s how I met your father guys.”  
“Wow…” your twins echoed one another. Diana smiled.  
You felt a pair of arms circle your waist. “What are you telling them about?”  
You smiled and hugged Spencer’s arms. “Just about how we met.”  
He snickered and kissed your cheek. “What a time that was.”  
You couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling as the two of you watched your children play. “Yes it was, but I wouldn’t trade now for the world…”


End file.
